


【白珊瑚】ruki的狩猎手册

by golita729



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golita729/pseuds/golita729
Summary: 意外发情的omega瑠姫已经做好了被队友景瑚标记的心理准备，可他不知道，门外的这个男人，来自一个没有AO的平行世界……《alpha景瑚之烦恼》平行世界番外真ABO无脑PWP
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki, 佐藤景瑚/白岩瑠姫
Kudos: 8





	【白珊瑚】ruki的狩猎手册

突如其来的高热和逐渐湿润的后穴让白岩知道自己发情了，这不是他的初次发情，却是他22年人生中第一次毫无征兆的发情。  
白岩真正的第一次发生在两年多以前一次演出的后台，那时他早已知道自己将分化成一个omega，感受到身体的异样立即和当时的男友滚上了床，并且幸运地得到了一个两情相悦标记。  
但是年少时期爱情太容易变质，前团解散之前他们便已分手，只是保持着互相解决发情期和易感期的微妙关系。参加PDJ甄选是他最后的不甘心，梦幻般的赛期之后他又一次握住了梦想。  
韩国集训前他特意找到前男友解除了标记的关系，毕竟在公众的眼皮底下，找固定的Alpha解决发情期太容易暴露了第二性别了。  
这个手术完全打乱了他的内分泌系统，医生说需要半年到一年时间他的激素才能恢复正常水平，那之后就可以使用长效抑制剂渡过发情期了。  
毫无负担的半年，让他放松了警惕，明明还没到半年，他就意外迎来了发情期。  
白岩打开冰箱，用冰冷的矿泉水瓶子贴脸上来回滚动，他稍稍能思考一下面前的状况——联系经纪人会暴露、贸然出门太危险、待在房间里……说起来队友们都回老家做宣传去了呢。  
他脱掉外套，随手将抱枕窝在怀里，自暴自弃地扑倒在柔软的床上。  
还好东京没有地方台，白岩有些庆幸，或许他可以独自靠手指渡过这次的发情期，没有人会发现他的秘密。

可是不够，根本不够。  
再怎么夹紧被角磨蹭都无法让他舒缓，一点点堆积的刺激反而让他变得更热更湿。  
白岩叹了口气，爬出被窝喝了半瓶纯净水，又将自己埋进枕头里。  
他其实很少靠自渎纾解，自从第一次发情，他的发情期多是和男朋友一起渡过，只在行程冲突时用过几次药物。这一次实在是个例外，他根本没有准备抑制剂。  
这次他换成趴跪的姿势，闭着眼将手指伸向了自己腿间，灰色的内裤已被洇成了深色，紧紧地吸附着腿间的黏腻的皮肤，被手指揭开的时候，甚至在这暖气十足的房间里带来了丝丝冷意。沾满淫液的手指开始颤抖，触到穴口的瞬间，白岩不由咬紧了唇瓣，将那些羞耻的呻吟吞进喉咙。  
啊…哈  
充分湿润的小穴迫不及待地吞下了手指，一根，两根。修长纤细的手指进进出出，带出更多的淫液，身下的床单不觉间湿了一片。  
可这远远不够。  
想要被亲吻，想要被爱抚，想要被填满。  
白岩的左手不由自主的伸进了上衣，任凭本能控制着自己，发泄般揉捏着早早挺立的乳首。  
迟迟无法到达的高潮让白岩变得越来越急躁，手指也毫无章法地在体内搅动着。  
可是碰不到，根本碰不到那里，他满足不了自己。  
身上已经出了一层薄汗，放在床头的纯净水也已经喝完，白岩觉得自己就像一条濒死的鱼，马上就要被情热蒸干。  
这样不行，他停下了手上的动作，手指从穴口牵出粘稠的丝线，清亮的淫液顺着臀缝缓缓流在大腿上。  
最后一次，这是最后一次了，他舔净食指，颤抖着按下解锁键。  
“叮铃叮铃~”  
还没等他把前男友从黑名单里放出来，门铃忽然响了。  
“ruki你在吗？”  
是佐藤，白岩顿了顿，用残存的理智认出了门外的声音，他竟然提前回来了。  
是……佐藤啊……  
白岩垂下眼，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。虽然对方藏得很小心，但他还是从若有似无的气味、略显生硬的回避和非比寻常的体脂率……诸如此类的细枝末节，猜出佐藤景瑚的真实性别。

jo1是永久团，或许和队友“互相帮助”是个比长期服用抑制剂更好的选择——只要小心不被标记。  
佐藤虽然看着轻浮，但对人却相当真诚，性格算得上可爱，信息素是他喜欢的味道，脸也长得也不错……  
至于第二性别的秘密，还有什么比成为共犯更能保守一个秘密呢？更何况……世人眼里，A装B比O装B严重多了。  
手机因太久没人接触又恢复了黑屏，这会儿重新亮了起来，keigo的头像在通话界面闪个不停。  
\---------------------------  
佐藤也不想贸然打扰队友，明天是他一个朋友的生日，他完成地元电台的宣传任务后连夜回了东京。他是上了楼才发现自己将钥匙落在爱知老家了，还好他深知自己丢三落四的毛病，早早将备用钥匙交给了隔壁白岩。  
可不知怎的，他按了好久门铃里面还是没动静，可新风系统运作的声音明明昭示着屋里有人。  
难道是睡着了？这才9点啊。这么想着，电话终于接通了。  
“ruki，你在公寓里吗？我忘了带钥匙，想拿一下备用的。”  
对面没人说话，听筒里只有无规律的电流声，夹杂着一丝若有似无的喘息。  
“ruki，你在听吗。”  
“嗯……你稍等。”白岩的声音有些喑哑，似乎在苦苦压抑的什么。  
门打开的时候，一股浓烈的玫瑰香气扑面而来，白岩套着一件长羽绒衣，虚扶着门框，伸出一截皓白的手腕，一枚钥匙安静地躺在上面。  
他接过钥匙，指尖却像过电一样激起一阵酥麻，异样的热度从接触的尺寸皮肤升起。他没有多想，伸手扶住摇摇欲坠的白岩，白岩面色潮红，整个人倒在他怀里，软得像一滩融化的巧克力。  
“你……是发烧了吗？”  
佐藤一时间口干舌燥，他觉得自己怪极了，他的队友白岩正发着高烧，他却觉得白岩浑身上下散发着甜美的气息，像盛开的玫瑰揉出淋漓的汁液，诱人的甜腻。下体不自觉硬了起来，牛仔裤被支起一个大包，佐藤稍稍侧过身，避免让对方发现这个尴尬的情况。  
但白岩却滑挤进他腿间，紊乱的气息喷洒在他颈侧，好似每一个毛孔都在贪婪地吐纳，凭空升起一种醉酒般的失重感。  
“你烧的太厉害了，我送你去医院吧。”他咽了咽口水，努力让自己的声音听起来正常一点。  
白岩只觉得可笑，他也确实靠在佐藤肩上笑了出来。佐藤一本正经地发言，仿佛无意间蹭在他腿部的异物不存在一般，白岩都忍不住想问问他的长效抑制剂是什么牌子了。一个正在发情的omega就躺在他怀里，他居然还能想着把人送医院？  
见佐藤掏出手机要叫救护车的样子，白岩忍无可忍，一把扯过他的领子，急切地吻了上去。  
这个吻气势汹汹，白岩趁着他楞神，撬开他微微开启的嘴唇，不管不顾地吮咬对方迟钝的舌尖，呼吸间小心地哺喂自己的气息。  
佐藤身上猛然爆发出的鼠尾草的香味，果然任何抑制剂在omega蓄意勾引之下都是纸扎的防线，清新凛冽的alpha信息素瞬间包裹了白岩，白岩只觉得神清气爽，躁动的气息渐渐平息下来，两股气息试探着接触，慢慢缠绕在一起。  
直到被白岩瑠姫带进房间，两人陷进狭小的沙发，佐藤才用他的大脑运转起来，他不过就是让白岩开门拿个备用钥匙，怎么忽然就……就发展成这个样子了？  
难道他是被人灌了春药？白岩跨坐在他身上，目光迷离，衣摆堆在腰间，露出一双紧实的大腿，一手胡乱地扯开他的腰带，另一只手伸进毛衣，不断抚摸他的腹肌。佐藤已经没有余裕思考，只觉得他微凉的手指引起了簇簇火焰，烧得他热血沸腾。  
毕竟是个alpha，平时看上去挺瘦的，衣服下却藏着结结实实的6块腹肌，白岩迷迷糊糊的想道，坏心眼地掐了一把，立马被佐藤剥掉了外套。  
牛仔裤的搭扣已经解开，昂扬的性器迫不及待地跳了出来，硬度和尺寸都令人惊喜，白岩随便撸动了几把，抬起后腰，将之引到湿软的穴口。  
操入的瞬间，白岩舒服地扬起了头，后穴已经足够湿润，并没有感觉疼痛。一瞬间被填满的快感让他忘记了呼吸，连对方血管的搏动都无比鲜明。  
佐藤却像被打开了欲望的阀门，呼吸变得粗重起来。  
“ruki，你……动一动。”没有得到回应，他难耐的握住白岩细韧的腰，向上冲撞了一下，紧致湿热的肉穴恬不知耻地吮吸他的性器，稍稍抽出一点都被竭力挽留。他难以自控，不断将人抬起，借着沙发的弹力狠狠撞入。  
白岩被这攻势操得溃不成军，他从未被操得这么深，前端颤抖着吐出清亮的液体，高潮来的太快也太容易，赤裸的身体逐渐被情欲渲染成诱人的粉色。  
“啊……慢点，慢点。”他忍不住哭求，高潮后的身体敏感地不可思议，偏偏佐藤不管不顾，和平时完全不同的野蛮粗暴，白岩以为自己正骑着一只疯癫的长颈鹿。  
白岩后悔了，他被佐藤景瑚装Beta时软弱可欺的表现欺骗，他不该想当然得以为自己可以在性事上掌握一个alpha，即使这个alpha是佐藤景瑚。  
肿胀的阳物不断进出，每一次都带出艳丽的媚肉，两人混杂的体液从交合出满溢出来，甚至发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
他正在与白岩瑠姫做爱，皮肤接触部位的汗水、令人手指发麻的快感，都让他确认了这一点。  
但佐藤依然觉得很不真实，这种不真实的感觉已经存在了不短的时间，似乎从两周前的lv酒会开始，这个世界好像发生了微妙的变化。  
具体来说，就是他对人际关系的把握忽然失去了分寸，比如节分那天他像往常一般对川西恶作剧，可河野却生气地阻止了他，还说了别忘了自己的身份这种完全摸不着头脑的话。那之后川西河野都有意疏远了他，他虽然不太聪明，但是直觉很好，这让他更愿意和鹤房豆原木全几个年纪小的混在一起。  
难道真的是像鹤房开玩笑说的那样，大家都怕被我玩弄吗？佐藤不由产生了奇怪的想法，虽然这之前他只和可爱的女孩子交往过，也从没玩弄过谁。  
思绪发散得太远，回过神的时候他仿佛灵魂出窍，面无表情地看着这淫糜场景。  
白岩赤身裸体，白皙的皮肤被情欲染成诱人的玫瑰色，身上已经发出一层薄汗，这让佐藤掐住他腰肢的手总是打滑，那里甚至已经被掐得血红一片。而他自己，衣服倒还穿在身上，牛仔裤也只是拉开了拉链，面目赤红，咬紧牙关，像一头发情的野兽。那个毫无理智的自己，罔顾白岩的哭求，持续着毫无技巧的插入式性行为，直到白岩尖叫着射出白浊的精液……他生生把人操射了。  
太差劲了，我才不会这样。  
这么想着，他忽然掌控了身体。  
他抱起射精之后仍在颤抖的白岩，走动间踩掉碍事的牛仔裤，把人安置到柔软的床上。脱去早已弄脏的毛衣，俯身给了一个毫不吝惜的拥抱，大片的肌肤相贴，他们终于赤裸相对。  
白岩一时间有些无法适应，被情欲冲昏头脑的佐藤忽然温柔了起来，轻柔地爱抚他紧绷的肩颈。恍然间一个吻落在他的眉心，然后一连串如羽毛一般轻柔的吻落了下来，吻去去眼角的泪痕，又随着下颌的曲线一路向下，最终落在锁骨中间一处浅浅的凹陷。佐藤好像特别偏爱此处，唇齿间极尽温柔，在那里留下了他们之间第一个吻痕。  
他凑过来吻他，眼睛亮亮的，像是几万颗星星碎了在里面。  
“这里属于我了，我要为它命名。”他说：“就叫做景湖（keiko）吧。”  
氛围太好了，甚至让白岩有了一种被珍爱的错觉，害怕寂寞的心酸酸涨涨的，又是期待又是恐慌，他送上嘴唇，讨要了一个缠绵的吻。  
可惜下面的嘴却没有受到这样温柔的对待，佐藤猛地抽出，只留下前端，然后深深艹入，抵死研磨。  
快感堆叠而上，甜腻的呻吟从喉间逸出，他并不觉得悲伤，泪水却抑制不住滚落。  
“啊！”似乎触到了极为要命的地方，白岩猛地紧绷，双腿在他腰后交缠，像一把拉满的弓。  
“为我打开。”佐藤实在难耐，白岩缠得太紧，让他不敢妄动，他一边低声讨好这只任性的猫咪，一边安抚式地揉捏白岩浑圆紧实的臀部。  
“不要……标记我。”最致命的那一点被死死抵住，白岩渐渐失去力气，他颤抖地抚上佐藤的脸，拨开他的额发，祈求在那双眼睛里看到些许理智。  
生殖腔狭小的入口缓缓敞开，将佐藤硕大的前端整个接纳，他们严丝密合地结合在一起。  
佐藤显然没能明白白岩瑠姫在说什么，他只觉得他们之间那么和谐那么快乐，仿佛他每一次的心跳都在一个节奏，他们每一次的呼吸都协调得如同一人，他们在天地初开前就应该这样连接在一起。  
感受到他渐渐放松，佐藤试探性地顶弄，却被紧紧包裹，仿佛无数张小嘴在亲吮吸敏感的前端。这种感觉太过奇妙，下体似乎又涨大了一点。  
白岩张着嘴，却发不出一丁点儿声音，他成结了，omega一生经历不了几次的成结性爱，居然在他们两个算不上熟稔的队友间发生了。佐藤的气息越来越近，白岩绝望地阖上了眼睛，侧过头露出脆弱的脖颈，像一只濒死的天鹅，激素水平应该还没完全恢复……至少在这一次，他不必担心怀孕。

预想之中的刺痛没有从腺体上传来，那颗尖尖的犬齿叼住了他敏感的耳廓，坏心眼地撕咬起来，那是白岩极易被人发现的敏感带。  
白岩又一次被推上了高潮，柔软的内里泄出一股体液，浇在敏感的前端，爽得佐藤头皮发麻。快到极限了，他疾速顶弄了几次，坚硬的性器猛地跳动，释放出大股滚烫的精液。

白岩还在高潮的余韵中失神，柔软的小腹微微隆起，佐藤景瑚从来不知道自己竟然这么能射，似乎一身的血肉都要化作精液灌进白岩体内，甚至生出一丝精尽人亡的恐惧。

这一切真的……太不真实了。

这一晚上他们翻来覆去做了几次白岩已经数不清楚了，只记得最后佐藤景瑚连那根都没有抽出去，就拥着他陷入了梦乡。  
但当他再次醒来，床上只剩下凌乱的被单，咬破他耳朵的罪魁祸首已经逃得无隐无踪。  
\-----------------------------------------  
三句话番外：  
白岩瑠姫打开omega匿名揭示板，被一个热赞回复气得头皮发麻。  
【Q:意外发情的时候和一个不错的alpha上了床，明明艹出了结，但是最后却没有完成标记（他咬破腺体反而咬了耳朵），请问是不是有什么噬耳癖？  
A:都成结了还不标记你，要么这是个信了BB才是真爱的纯情alpha，要么……就是lz的床技实在不敢让人恭维。】  
呵，吃完就跑，想得倒美。


End file.
